


Bravado is Just a Costume I Wear

by Setyourlazerstopew



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Magnus can't get a break, Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt, garfield is here in passing thought, if you don't know who Lup is, people want to fight him and he just wants to hug his dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setyourlazerstopew/pseuds/Setyourlazerstopew
Summary: "A smooth movement catches his eye as he looks over to the entrance. Magnus Burnsides enters, resident heart throb badboy, if the rumours are to believed that is.Magnus' arms make a sweeping gesture as he empathically conveys something to the person beside him, face beaming brightly down to his companion all the while.Taako scowls to himself. He seems to take up the entire room as he enters. Honestly, it should be illegal to be that built."Inspired by the tumblr prompt:"You’re a rebel by accident cause you get really animated when you talk and hit people in the face leading to fights. Now you just roll with it. I know the truth though."





	1. Resident Heart Throb Badboy

The canteen chatter is loud and unforgiving as Taako waltzes in, hard lines and sharp corners emphisise that this is not generally a welcoming place. Can’t let it show that it gets to him though.

He scans the tables as he makes his way over to the food queue, picking up a tray absentmindedly as he does. Students flicker by his line of sight and he cranes his head but no, Lup doesn't reveal herself. What is he kidding, he would have known if she was in the room already. He smirks to himself as the he reaches the head of the queue, she’s not exactly subtle. 

The smirk dies a quick death and horror quickly rises in its place as his eyes land on the monstrosity before him. The gods have forsaken the poor residents of this faculty today. What lies before him could not be given the label “food” or even edible. He edges closer to the tray with morbid curiosity and scrutinises the grey misshapen lumps that populate the gruel. Okay, yep, theory confirmed. The lumps moved and Taako is so out of here.

Not even going to entertain the thought of eating that, He moves past the clearly still animated grey glop and grabs some fruit from the bowl next to the cashier. That was definitely the last straw, he is making his own lunch from now on even if he has to get up at ass o’clock in the morning before class to do so.

He glides over to his usual seat next to the open windows and drops his fruit laden tray to the table with a clatter, his annoyance at the “lunch” options still grating at him. What kind of masochistic lunch faculty do they have that they are able to serve that to living beings?

Now that he thinks about it, that atrocity against culinary arts reminds him of the morally ambiguous creations of Garfield in his chemistry labs. He can almost hear the pitch he would use to try and sell it as a healing elixir of some kind.

“No pain, no gain! If it looks and tastes bad you know it’ll be good for you!” His sly grin travelling unsettlingly far up his face.

“Trust me, I’m Garfield! Would I lie to you?” A shiver runs down his back just thinking about. Yeah, let’s not delve to far down that mind path, he might get lost.

He shakes his head to get rid of the echo of Garfield’s voice in his brain. He’d rather not have him occupy any of his thoughts if not totally necessary.

Leaning back into his seat he grabs an apple from his tray and looks up, absentmindedly glancing around the room. Lup should be out of her class soon. He can commiserate about the food with her when she gets here. Just the thought of doing that makes him feel a bit lighter. Nothing like a good complain to get the spirits high again.

A smooth movement catches his eye as he looks over to the entrance. Magnus Burnsides enters, resident heart throb badboy, if the rumours are to believed that is. 

Magnus' arms make a sweeping gesture as he empathically conveys something to the person beside him, face beaming brightly down to his companion all the while.

Taako scowls to himself. He seems to take up the entire room as he enters. Honestly, it should be illegal to be that built.

Though saying that, he doesn’t look like the type of person who would start fights for the hell of it. Taako leans on his other hand as he looks at him closer. Between the grin and the over exuberant arms, Magnus looks the embodiment of cheerfulness and the opposite of confrontational, even with the muscles on muscles. 

He mentally shrugs to himself, maybe the rumours aren’t true. He couldn’t see how this man could start a fight for no reason. But, then again he hardly knows the guy.

Taako lazily follows his progress as Magnus and his companion make their way to the end of the food line. He wonders how Magnus would react to the glop they pass as food.

They’re not even at the head of the queue when a hulking guy unwittingly walks right into the path of Magnus’ expressive arms. Taako’s eyes widen just as he comprehends what is about to happen.

WHACK!

Well, that looked like it hurt.

The guy is just lying on the ground where he fell, his face rapidly reddening as he realises what happened. Oh no, he does not look like a happy camper.

The canteen falls silent, holding its unified breath to see how this unfolds. Taako doesn’t think that anyone else saw what actually happened, like the fact that it was a total accident. Man, Magnus is unlucky.

Magnus looks back at the person that just fell down to the ground, his eyebrows scrunching up in confusion. He clearly has no idea what just happened. The big lug probably didn’t even feel it. Wow.

Despite his confusion, Magnus leans down and offers a hand to the guy on the floor.

“Sorry there fella, I think I may have knocked you down.” A rueful smile climbs his face as he speaks. He definitely seems sincere. 

Taako continues eating his apple tension slowly leaking out of his frame, it was clearly an accident and the dude apologised, why is everyone so tense?

A slap echoes around the room and his focus whips back to the now altercation taking place.

The guy just slapped Magnus’ hand away from him? Rude, he was just helping you up pal. The dude stands up and whoa he’s actually pretty tall and angry, okay this is not looking great. He looks like he should have steam coming out of his ears.

“WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!” He yells at Magnus. His hands are balled into tremoring fists at his side.

Magnus’ arms raise in the universal sign of ‘Hey dude, chill out.’, and then he proceeds to try and defuse the situation. “Hey man, it was an accident, no harm meant…” 

Bruce Banner’s alter ego interrupts and loudly shouts over him, “Accident? ACCIDENT?! YOU WERE CLEARLY HAVING A GO AT ME.” He glares down at Magnus and is clearly gearing for a fight. 

Taako can see the resignation enter Mangus’ eyes as his figure sags almost imperceptibly, and he braces himself for whatever Rage-man throws at him. Meanwhile chatter is starting to gain volume again as these guys get ready to duke it out. Things look like they are about to get hairy, time to vamoose.

Taako stands up sharply, looks down at his tray of fruit, and hastily shoves it all into his backpack. It’s not like Lup would have eaten the slop either. He’ll text her to meet him somewhere that does not have the potential for body harm.

He slides his way through the crowd surrounding the scuffle and reaches the door. As he reaches the threshold he glances back into the fray but can’t see anything through the throng of people cheering and booing in a rising chorus. Animals, the lot of them. He can’t make out who is winning the ‘fight’ but he turns and leaves anyway.

His bet is on Magnus, and Taako doesn’t lose his bets.


	2. All the Signs Point To Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus uses Puppy Dog Eyes... it's super effective!

Taako may have made a slight mistake. He is also sitting in a tree. These things might be connected. 

It was his first time using a pressure cooker okay? And he _might_ have left the lid on, and he _might_ have gotten distracted surfing the internet, and he definitely deserved Lup’s wrath for absolutely destroying the stove and surrounding areas so, here he is, in a tree.

He sighs to himself and leans his head back to the trunk. Okay, he is pretty bummed about the kitchen. Scratch that, he’s pretty depressed. Agh, why did he leave the lid on like seriously that’s like the one thing you don’t do with pressure cooking! Rookie mistake.

And now, because of that mistake he’s here now in a public park tree after running away from his sister until she cools down... hopefully.

It’s actually not that bad up here; There’s no people, great start, and the leaves block anyone from seeing that he has squirreled himself up here, fantastic considering the reason he’s up here.

The sun’s dappled light falls down on his face and he closes his eyes, resolving himself to enjoy the tranquil moment. He lets one of his legs fall down to swing gently. 

His mind, still thinking along the lines of cooking, drifts to his next practical in his culinary class.

Taako knows that the school provides the main ingredients for them but they have an alarming lack of spices which won’t do at all. It’s like the school wants to encourage blandness which, thinking back to the grey mess that was served in the canteen the other day, may be their goal after all.

His eyes open and he stares at the leaves surrounding him as he remembers the fight that took place that day too. He wonders if Magnus did win after all. He hadn’t heard anything about the outcome of it from the rumour mill surprisingly enough, just the fact that it had happened at all.

He startles as a loud bark interrupts his thoughts. He looks down, and beneath the tree is the fluffiest dog he has ever lied eyes on. It looks like it’s composed of 90% floof. 

A voice yells “Hey, wait up!” in the distance and heavy footfalls follow as the person runs up to the tree and unwittingly reveals himself to Taako. What a coincidence, the man himself! Maybe he has magic summoning powers.

Magnus seems to have a few reminders of the brawl he found himself a part of the other day, bruises dotted on his bared arms and a pretty bad looking black eye. Taako winces in sympathy. 

Magnus drops himself down at the foot of the tree and proceeds to bury himself in the ball of fluff that seems to be his dog and sighs heavily. That’s a pretty heavy sigh. Oh no.

“I just don’t get it.” His voice is slightly muffled by all the fur as Taako strains a little to understand what he says. 

“Like, do I have a sign attached to my back that I can't see that says fight me or something?” 

A classic prank, Taako mentally notes that one down for later.

“I get that I may have an intimidating figure if you don’t know me but I don’t think I come across as aggressive?” He uncovers his face from the fur and addresses his dog, “Do I come across as aggressive Bud?” 

Taako's heart clenches a bit against his wishes. 

He can’t believe it, Magnus is making puppy eyes at a dog, and it’s actually very effective. He doesn’t even think he’s doing it on purpose. 

He wants to say to Magnus that no one could mistake him as aggressive, especially right now, but that means admitting that he was kind of eavesdropping. Taako chooses to keep his unintentional spying to himself. He frowns to himself. He still feels pretty bad though.

Magnus doesn’t seem to be any more forthcoming with words. He withdraws from his almost hug with Bud and draws himself up, visibly shaking himself free of his morose thoughts. He walks away a bit, motions back to bud who then joins him as they both leave Taako’s sight.

Well, that was enlightening. Definitely proof that the rumours about one Magnus Burnsides are wrong as hell. Not that he puts stock in rumours at all anyway.

He begins to swing his leg again and a breeze picks up a bit, rustling the leaves around him. He thinks he’ll stay up here a bit longer. 

Hearing an echoed shout of his name across the park, he scoops his leg up to join the rest of him. Yeah, Taako’s good up here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No interaction yet pals, next chapter probably...  
> BUT Magnus hugs a dog, [this dog](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/2/2c/01_Chow_Chow.jpg/240px-01_Chow_Chow.jpg) if anyone's wondering. Look at it and tell me you wouldn't want to hug it.
> 
> Taako's disaster with the pressure cooker is not based off personal experiences but pictures I have seen of them. [Total anihilation](http://68.media.tumblr.com/f12dd484098a1e5ab1c452d1877075d7/tumblr_ntphxx7v4t1sr29h5o1_540.jpg)


	3. Taako rushes in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a rare turn of events, Taako rushes in.

Ugh, he’s so bored! Taako dramatically drapes his arms over the windowsill, resting his head on his arms as he lets out a soulful sigh. 

‘I’ll be like five minutes.’ she said, ‘Stop being a baby, it’s literally just a small shop run.’ she said, and now its been like twenty minutes and Taako is _dying_ here. 

This is all because he totalled the stove, now they have to resort to using the kitchen in school. He shuts his eyes against that thought and resolves to enjoy the sun and breeze on his face as there is _nothing else to do in here._

And once again, his tranquility is rudely interrupted by loud voices. He opens one eye lazily as he peers down at where the voices seem to be coming from. At least this time, it’s saving him from the most unexciting death. 

Ah. 

Taako lifts himself up onto his hands eyes opening fully now. Perhaps he would prefer boredom in this case as the situation unfolds below him. 

Magnus, who is not the problem, and Hulking Guy from the canteen with two lackeys, who definitely are. Taako can see where this is heading and he does not like it.

They seem to be slowly backing Magnus into the wall below Taako, and so, he can hear everything that is being said directly below him. Why does he always end up in eavesdropping situations?

“Well, well, well. Look at what we got here boys.” Hulk says over his shoulder to his flunkies. Taako covers his mouth to stop the surprised snicker that was threatening to escape. Oh my god, he sounds like a stereotypical villain. That’s golden! Taako wonders if he practices his threatening look in the mirror. He also seems much calmer than last time, maybe Hulk isn’t the right name for him anymore. 

He turns back and addresses Magnus directly who doesn’t seem very put off by their act, “You’ve been a pain in our sides for long enough pal, so we’ve decided to pull you down a notch.” 

Magnus does not look impressed, “What, to your level?” Oh snap! Taako definitely likes him. 

Magnus continues with the most laid back expression, “Also you’ve all decided? Is this a democratic thing going on here because if so then I vote no.” He actually holds up his hand like they’re voting. Taako grins to himself. What a dork.

Also, Taako muses, Magnus really seems to have resigned himself to these fights huh, not even trying for the pacifist route anymore. He guesses he must have copped on that these guys don’t care about his side of the story.

Stereotypical bad guy’s face is becoming redder and redder with each word that passes through Magnus’ mouth and Taako realises that he was a bit hasty discarding Hulk’s nickname. Congratulations, you have been officially been crowned Hulk, no takesies backsies.

Flunkies one and two slowly make their way up to surround Magnus in unison, and Taako, well, he’s had enough.

He stands up, fully opens the window, and climbs up until he is crouched on the window ledge. Time to baffle them with bullshit, Taako style.

Magnus doesn’t deserve this shit, and Taako, for once, doesn’t really think much about the consequences of what he’s going to do.

He leaps down into the space between Magnus and the three musketeers yelling “SUP CHUCKLEFUCKS!” as he falls. He rolls to take the impact and smoothly transitions to a standing position, crossing his arms he faces Dumb, Dumb, and Dumber properly. 

The expressions on their faces are absolutely priceless. Faces slack, mouths agape, and their eyebrows in their hairlines. Taako has to restrain himself from laughing right into their faces, hoo boy.

“Do you guys need a second?” he asks sarcastically. That rouses the boss bully out of his stupor.

“Who the _fuck_ are you?” Taako rolls his eyes, not even going to try and resist that.

“Just a friendly passerby,” He looks at nails absentmindedly with his hips cocked, the picture of casual, and then looks up straight into his eyes, “Saw something was going on so I thought I’d drop in.” Taako grins as Hulk looks up to the window he came from incredulously. They all look pretty flummoxed so Taako continues .

“Yeah while I have your attention, three versus Magnus isn’t exactly fair my dudes. I know that you three think you’re “all that” but seriously, you’ll need at least,” He tilts his head and holds his hand under his chin in a thinking position, “Two more people on your side to even _begin_ to even things up.” 

Pouring more fire onto the flames, that’s how Taako rolls.

Although to Taako’s surprise Hulk, not living up to his name at all, doesn’t seem to be riled up by his words. In fact, head honcho starts to look a bit apprehensive. He can see it creep onto his face as the red rage fades.

Taako’s grins widens. Magnus must have won the fight in the canteen. Gotcha.

Hulk takes a step back at Taako’s grin and then smiles smarmily with his cronies following his lead.

“What are you talking about, we were just having a friendly chat.” Taako definitely rolls his eyes, he’s going to get eyestrain because of these guys.

“Mmm-hmm, surrounded and backed up against a wall by the three stooges, the epitome of friendliness. I’ll take note.” Magnus was right to be disappointed, they’re not even trying. 

They don’t really know what to do with him either he thinks amusedly. The henchmen are looking confusedly at each other, Taako, and then back at boss man. He can see the leader wrestle something with himself in his mind for a second until he focusses over Taako’s shoulder.

“Well, I can see you’re busy here Burnsides, I’ll catch you some other time.” And almost in unison the three of them turn their backs and walk away. They’ve definitely practiced that. Or they’re all robots. Taako guesses that mystery is for another day.

“How about never!” Taako says to their backs as they walk away. Jerks. 

He suddenly remembers that Magnus is behind him and that he hasn’t actually said anything to him yet. He spins around to face him, expecting to have to look up but, oh. They’re actually the same height. That’s… unexpected. 

Magnus’ expression is still in the shellshocked position like the goombas when he jumped out the window, but he quickly schools his expression into a sheepish smile when he realises that Taako had turned to face him. His hand reaches up to rub the back of his head and Taako has another sudden realisation. 

Oh no, he’s cute.

Taako’s stirred from this new revelation as Magnus starts talking. “Thanks for that, despite your confidence in my abilities,” and he looks faintly confused by this, “I don’t think I would have come out of that unscathed.” 

“No problemo my man,” He decides to go down the honest route as he continues, “Though if this actually escalated into a fight, I would have been gonezo. Taako’s good for bravado, not so good in backing it up with fists” 

Magnus chuckles in response and Taako smiles in slight relief. 

“In any case you saved my bacon. Thanks!” Magnus smiles without restraint at him now and Taako is smitten. He feels heat climb his face as he blushes, and swiftly realises that Magnus doesn’t actually know who he is. Oh wow that’s kind of embarrassing. He unsuccessfully tries to tame his blush before he replies with as much gusto as he can muster.

“The name’s Taako, remember the name, it’s going to be on TV someday.” He winks at Magnus as he says his usual spiel, retreating back into his comfort zone. 

And now it’s Magnus’ turn to blush Taako notices delightedly, although he seems to own it and doesn’t look to be embarrassed at all. A true superpower.

They stand for a second in mutual blushing silence before Taako rocks back on his heels and loudly exclaims, “Well, usually I’m all for disrupting plans but I gotta get back to where I was so I’m going to skedaddle.” He gestures back up to the window and Magnus’ smile dims almost imperceptibly as his eyes follow Taako’s hands.

“Oh, okay.” He turns his gaze back at Taako and his smile is now slightly forlorn. He looks like a dejected puppy and Taako can’t handle this right now. “I’ll see you around Taako?”

“Definitely.” Too eager he chastises himself. He’s gonna scarper before this becomes too embarrassing. 

“Catch you on the flip side.” He automatically does finger guns as he turn away and as he turns the corner into the building he groans to himself. It’s way too late to curb the embarrassment.

He shakes his head as he climbs the staircase. At least he learned something about himself, puppy eyes are his one weakness. Now that he knows he can be on his guard. Something tells him that that’s not going to work for a one Magnus Burnsides though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not endorse jumping out of windows to look badass, I'm pretty sure that broken bones lie in that train of thought.
> 
> Yeah so first Mango and Taako interaction I don't know how to write people talking so we'll see how this goes.....
> 
> Anyway, who else cried at the finale? Pretty sure everyone who listened to it why am I asking lol


	4. The Ultimate Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lup finally appears...

Taako looks around at all the sad saps that have to endure the canteen’s sorry excuse for food. Hah! He smirks as he looks down at his masterpiece before him and basks in its majesty. 

True, it’s only a normal sandwich, (he tried getting up pretty early to make an actual masterpiece but doing that every morning got old fast, not to mention his standard dramatically drops due to tiredness) but compared to anything that escapes the canteen “kitchen” even a single slice of bread looks like a hearty meal.

He takes turns with Lup to make their lunches, usually making an extra one for Barry, not wanting him to die by poison. 

As he leans in to take a bite of his sandwich, he sees Lup about to do the same to hers on the other side of the table. Time slows as Taako makes eye contact with her and they share a moment, the background clatter of people fades as they take the first bite.

Perfect of course, he made it. 

Time resumes its course as the cacophony of students rushing to the canteen line takes its hold again. 

Taako tears his eyes away from his food as Lup turns to him and says, “You know, I think there’s something missing from this... “ Taako puffs himself up, ready to defend his creation when Lup continues with, “My MOUTH!” and stuffs as much of the sandwich into her mouth as possible. Taako belts out in surprised laughter and he melts back down into his seat relaxed once again.

“Hey, where’s Barold? His sandwich is going to disappear mysteriously if he doesn’t show up soon.”

Lup waves away his concerns, “He’s on his way, don’t get your hair in a bunch.”

“Excuse you,” he scoffs with an imperious expression while flipping his hair over his shoulder dramatically, “My hair is always Flawless™”

Taako sees Lup grin at his usual antics as she placates, “Sure, sure.” and he softens in response. 

She goes back to enjoying her sandwich when Taako sees Magnus enter the room over her shoulder. He’s getting a weird sense of deja vu here.

This time Magnus is listening to his friend as he enters, eyes gliding over the canteen at large as he absentmindedly nods his assent to whatever his shorter friend is saying.

Magnus’ eyes make contact with Taako’s own and Taako freezes suddenly. He’s caught. 

Magnus doesn’t seem to mind when he notices; his face breaks into a warm smile and he waves a hand to him enthusiastically from across the room.

Taako’s eyes widen slightly as he resists looking over his shoulder in case it wasn’t him Magnus was waving at. He can see Magnus dim slightly when he doesn’t react at all and so Taako softens, a small smile growing as he waves back. Not as frantically as Magnus, He has a reputation to upkeep after all. Magnus’ smile ups its wattage to its previous sunlike proportions and Taako face reddens in response.

Taako’s eyes drift back to Lup’s face and a chill settles down his spine as he realises that she is staring at him. She quickly looks over her shoulder and snaps back around when she realises just who was waving at him. He can hear warning bells in his head as her shit eating grin reveals itself. He shrinks slightly into his seat. Retreat! 

Lup leans forward and props her chin on her hands. “Soooo…” She inquires playfully.

“Soooo…?” Taako replies, crossing his arms defensively while avoiding looking directly into her eyes.

“Don’t play dumb brother mine, it’s very unbecoming of you. Magnus Burnsides.” She puts a weird emphasis on his name, “You know him, but more importantly he seems to know you. What’s up, I want all the deets.” She stares, unblinking, into his eyes.

Taako’s eyes follow Magnus’ movement in an effort not to make eye contact with her. He continues to walk with his friend to the food queue. Ugh Magnus still eats that slop? Maybe Taako could include him on the Taako Lunch List currently consisting of three whole people.

Okay, rewind. Too deep, too fast. 

Taako finally makes eye contact with Lup and she gazes at him with a knowing expression on her face. Ugh. He winces slightly, he’s an open book to her.

He sighs. “I _may_ have impulsively saved him from bullies?” He admits to her skeptical expression.

“You… saved _Magnus Burnsides_ from bullies?” she repeated flatly, “Beefy Burnsides. Who could punch a wall and win, Burnsides.” leaning back into her chair she continues, “You know that sounds so unlikely it might actually be true.” 

“I did say impulsively!” Taako retorts quickly.

She squints her eyes, still doubting his claim. “ _How_ impulsively?”

“Jumping out of a first storey building window impulsively…” Taako replies a bit sheepishly.

“Shit son!” She looks dumbfounded. “When was this?”

“You know... when you left me to die alone in the school kitchen the other day” He glares playfully at her but then continues excitedly, “But Lup it was hilarious.” He claps his hands together, “Okay, so I was resigning myself to an uneventful death when I heard a commotion through the window outside. There were these three goons surrounding Magnus whose back was to the building I was in, so naturally I jumped out the window right in between them.” 

Lup is laughing to herself now. “Lup, you should have seen their _faces_. They didn’t know what the hell happened! I scared the shit out of the goons, and probably Magnus too now I think about it, but it was fucking hilarious!” 

Lup is wheezing with laughter now and it’s Taako’s turn to lean back into his chair, satisfied with steering the conversation safely away from any particularly damning _emotions_ concerning Magnus.

It’s at this point in time that Barry appears coming up behind Lups shoulder. He looks amused at Lup’s laughing form hunched over the table.

“Hey, what did I miss?” He slings his backpack under the table and slides next to Lup who proceeds to haltingly explain to him what Taako had told her through her laughter. Barry smiles and chuckles a bit while he turns back to Taako.

“Well, Magnus must have caught your eye if you jumped into the fray for him.” He states slyly.

“I’m sure I haven’t the faintest idea of what you are talking about.” Taako replies airily. Fuck why do these dorks know me so well. Time to Vacate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors, I am pretty bad at that stuff. :P  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R please if you enjoyed reading this. :)


	5. Enter Player Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lup's turn to drop in.

Taako rests his hands behind his head and leans back, basking in the sunshine. Just a short break, to try and calm his racing thoughts. So many designs flit behind his eyes, but he discards one after another as they appear. 

None of them are good enough. It’s his final! It has to look _perfect_. A cloud passes overhead blocking the sun and Taako eyes open and are pulled to the page. 

The blank page.

He groans in frustration and scrunches up the paper. In one smooth movement he leans back from the bench, hooks his feet to the table, and lobs the paper ball into the bin a few feet behind him. 

And he scores! 

He fistbumps the air and his spirits lift as the sun emerges once again. Maybe a basketball themed cake? But how would that work?

He’s still leaning back when a smiling voice says, “Nice shot!” and Taako feels his spirits lift.

He raises himself up to the table again and sees Magnus beaming in front of him, giving the sun a run for its money. He dazedly stares for a moment before regaining his senses. Resting his hands back behind his head in a casual fashion, he looks up at Magnus.

“What can I say, I’m a man of many talents” He punctuates this statement with a wink and a self assured grin. 

Magnus face reddens at that and Taako wonders if he was out in the sun for too long.

“So, what’s up my man? What can Taako do for you today?”

“Oh, well, you looked kinda frustrated a few minutes ago so I came over to see if I could help?” He ends it on a questioning tone. 

Taako blinks. That… is not exactly what he was expecting. A warmth grows in the centre of his chest. Then all the worry comes rushing back, along with an instant headache. 

His project.

Taako instantly hunches over on himself at the table, hand on his temple.

“Yeah, my Home Economics project.” Taako reaches for one of the scattered pages on the bench table and looks it over before continuing, “I have to make a cake and of course it has to be the best,” He says haughtily, but then places the page down heavily and finishes in a lament, “But none of my design ideas are good enough.” 

He looks at Magnus under his lashes in speculation. “Magnus, what do you look out for in a cake?”

He looks a bit startled to be asked a direct opinion like that but answers, if a bit hesitant, “Well… it should taste good?”

Taako waves that off, “Yes, yes, but what about the look of the cake, the finishings, the pinazze!” He’s gesturing wildly now and Magnus looks on him warmly with a hint of bemusement.

“Shouldn’t the taste come first?” Magnus gets a bit more confident in his answer, “Like, it doesn’t matter what the design of it is if it doesn’t taste good. It is food right? Everything else after the taste is a bonus.”

Taako stares at him, hands frozen in their gesturing position. He’s not wrong. 

Magnus seems a bit uncomfortable under the prolonged gaze and so continues, “Of course I’m not an expert or anything, so don’t take my word for it. I’d burn water if left alone for too long-“ Magnus’ uncomfortable rambling is cut off by Taako’s interruption.

“You know what? You’re right.”

“I am?”

“Yeah,” Taako seems to visibly steel himself, “Back to the drawing board, okay.” He mutters to himself, mind clear of all the designs and focusing on the recipe itself.

Magnus hovers awkwardly for a moment as Taako seems to immerse himself into his creations, but then decides to take a seat the opposite side to Taako, taking in the plethora of designs now all laid out in front of him.

“Taako,” He looks up and Magnus makes eye contact with him, seemingly having stars in his eyes, “I honestly have no idea what you’re worried about, These all look amazing!” He’s picking up one after another, seemingly enraptured with each one and Taako feels flattered despite himself.

“Well, I’m sure anything you’ll make will taste fantastic.” He focuses his earnest doe eyes full force at him, and Taako smiles, relaxed once again.

“Thanks Magnus-” Taako replies but is cut off by another voice.

“Well boys, what do you think about this _lovely_ display here?” A snide voice states to his right. 

Taako lets out a dramatic sigh, turning his whole body towards Hulk, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee. What is their deal, because Taako is seriously getting tired of them butting in all the time. So inconsiderate.

Taako smirks slightly, staring lazily at them, “Sorry, who are you meant to be?” Hulk reddens and Taako thinks that that is a new record. He can hear Magnus stifle a chuckle under his breath. Taako quickly glances towards Magnus they share a moment of eye contact for a second. They share a smile and they look back to Hulk in unison as he starts to speak again.

“The names Carmen,” He says it like it should mean something to them, “Remember it because it’ll be the last thing you’ll hear.” He cracks his knuckles threateningly to punctuate his sentence. 

Taako guesses that his two goons don’t have names. Eh, they aren’t that important anyway. Magnus stands up and starts to walk between the two parties, readying himself. Taako holds up a hand and he pauses.

“Ok Caramel,” Taako starts but is immediately interrupted, “That’s not my fucking name!”

Taako stares at him and continues slowly, “Caramel. I have an idea for you, just hear me out. How about you… How do I say this?” He pretends to think about it, “Leave us the fuck alone. You know, just a thought.”

A moment of stunned silence passes and Taako waits for their response. Caramel bristles himself and his cronies up for a fight. Must be a no, shame.

Magnus’ back is turned when he starts to speak, “Taako, I appreciate you standing up for me,” He looks back at him with a strained grin on his face, “But you can totally escape now if you want. I won’t hold it against you.” His fists are clenched tightly by his sides. Taako eyes them for a moment before sliding out of the bench quickly to stand next to him. 

He can feel the weight of Magnus’ gaze on his face. He doesn’t turn to look at him but just stares ahead with a serious expression, “I’m not going anywhere.” His fists clench beside Magnus’.

“Well, well, well. What has my loser brother and his loverboy gotten themselves into now?”

Taako can feel the tension drain out of him in an instant, he feels a bit faint at how fast it happened. Then it registers what she said. He turns around to face her as she strides confidently to their side, her stupid umbrella being held over her shoulder. He magnanimously decides to ignore the insult and what she had called Magnus.

“Sup nerd, Mags and I were about to show these guys our sweet moves no biggie.” The goons don’t know how to react to her, what amateurs. You’ve got to roll with the punches, physical AND metaphorical. Especially if that punch is Lup.

Lup lights up and twirls her umbrella, “Ready for player three to enter the arena?”

“Who’s the chick with the jank ass umbrella?” He turns to Lup whose expression closes at the insult to her umbrella.

Uh oh, if you don’t know her, you don’t insult the umbrella.

She twirls it lazily in her hands as she steps closer to the group of idiots, fierce grin cutting her face.

“Of course it’s not just an umbrella…” Her eyes widen conspiratorially as she leans in, like she’s imparting a secret, “It’s a sword.” She tightens her grip on the handle.

Carmen scoffs in disbelief and Lup shrugs her shoulders casually and continues , “It’s not raining, in fact it’s sunny as hell. Why would I keep it around otherwise.”

He seems a little unsure at that but replies while crossing his arms, “Yeah sure, if that is true why would you tell us. Pretty sure that weapons are not allowed on campus.” He seems to gain a little confidence toward the end of his sentence.

“Because no one would actually believe you.” The two goons in the background that Taako had forgotten about eye each other and seem to come to a mutual decision and they speak out to Carmen.

“Hey, we’re outta here.” The second one nods to agree and adds, “Yeah, she’s obviously crazy and we’re done with messing with this hairbrained bunch. It obviously runs in their family.”

Dissent in the ranks, excellent.

They start to walk away and Lup focusses all of her attention on Carmen, her eyes widen in anticipation as she lowers herself into a steady stance, “I’m ready when you are chump.”

“Whatever, I’m done with you,” He points to Taako viciously and then gestures in Lup’s direction, obviously avoiding eye contact, “And the rest of your deranged family. I am so gone, just stay out of my way.”

The three of them watch as they walk away, metaphorical tails between their legs.

Well, that went well. Hopefully won’t see them again.

Lup and Taako both burst into laughter. Magnus starts beside them still tense from their stand off.

“Oh my god, those guys are the most fun to confuse! Their expressions!” Taako wheezes putting a hand on Lup’s shoulder to steady himself.

“Can you believe they actually thought I had a sword in my umbrella?!” Lup adds, wiping a tear away from her eye still laughing.

Magnus beside them relaxes as he catches on and chuckles a bit. Taako smiles at him as he regains his balance.

“Hey, I don’t think I ever introduced you-” Taako’s shoved slightly out of the way and Lup takes over.

“Heya, I’m Lup this one's elder sister.” She jerks her thumb in Taako’s direction.

Taako mutters, “Yeah by like a minute,” and she waves him off and continues.

“I don’t actually have a sword in my umbrella,” She looks contemplatively into the distance, “Yet.”

Taako immediately refutes this, “Nope, nope, not happening.” 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Taako sighs in relief, “I could totally put some projectile explosives in it though!” She punches her fist into her other hand in her excitement, umbrella hanging from her elbow. Taako sighed too soon.

Magnus takes it in stride and holds out his hand, “I’m Magnus, thanks for jumping in!” Lup shakes his hand and stage whispers to Takko behind her other hand, “I like him, good choice.” Taako groans slightly.

“Is this like a habit of your family?” Magnus says to the now confused siblings, “Leaping in to save the day, sometimes literally leaping in.” Ah yes, the window incident.

“Well, that’s more Lup’s style than mine. I’m good at staying out of things.” Magnus looks disbelieving at that, eyebrows raised. Lup grins at his expression “Well usually.” He defends himself.

Taako turns to Lup to change the subject, “Did you want me for something? Or did you just want to mess with people.” 

“Oh yeah! I need some help.” Lups gaze becomes more calculating and she looks at Taako and then Magnus in turn and eyes him up critically.

“You know what, you’ll both do. Follow me!” And she turns abruptly and walks back over to the centre of buildings.

Magnus helps Taako sweep all of his papers into his bag and they follow behind her and Magnus asks in confusion, “For what?”

“Don’t worry my man, just go with the flow. She’ll make you agree with her anyway, no matter what you say.” Taako states, patting Magnus on the shoulder, “Trust me, I know.”

Lup brings them to a fairly normal looking building that Taako has frequented quite often despite not having classes here and opens the double doors with gusto. She walks in with confidence and Taako gives Magnus a reassuring glance before they follow her.

“Welcome boys, to my kingdom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Back in college now and final year is getting to me. Pls send help. :’( 
> 
> I think this might be one of the longest chapters I've written... crazy.
> 
> Sorry to any Carmens out there, I just got really attached to Taako mistakenly calling someone Caramel? Whoops.
> 
> R&R please! :))))


	6. Take Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lup asks Magnus and _persuades_ Taako to embark on a mission with her.

After her proclamation Lup leads them further into the building, doors swinging shut behind them. She saunters ahead a bit, tapping her umbrella against the wall while humming a song slightly off her umbrella beats. 

Taako’s been here so often that he could follow Lup in his sleep. The only thing interesting about the hallway that they’re walking down is that it ends. Harsh, but Taako calls them like he sees them.

He was keeping a particularly close eye on Magnus, curious at how he’s reacting to Lup’s particular brand of Madness™.

Or maybe he just likes looking at Magnus. So sue him.

He’s trailing along beside Taako, looking around the hallway in disinterested sweeps. 

“You know Lup,” Taako slides closer to Magnus surreptitiously, “With the two brain cells that Caramel had, he still knew that that umbrella is fugly.” He draws out the last word and Taako is so close to Magnus that he can feel him tensing as he does. 

“And it’s not exactly raining outside.” He continues, just to hammer it home.

“It’s a parasol.” She replies airily. “And who the fuck is Caramel?”

“You literally said outside that it was an umbrella.” He refutes. Although she had also said that there was a sword encased in it. He’s not going to bring up that part though, it'll only hurt his case. 

“McDouche outside.” He clarifies and she smirks probably remembering his expression.

Magnus’ head is snapping back and forward between them both, relaxing as Lup doesn’t seem to be blowing up. Sibling privileges, which either grant him either invincibility or instant death. 

“It’s _fashionable_ no matter what it is. Just because you have bad taste doesn’t mean that you have to drag me down to your level.” Ouch, that almost hurt.

“I think it’s pretty sweet!” Magnus chimes in. They both turn to look at him, Taako curious despite his wide eyes silently pleading him not to encourage her. 

“You made those jerks back off with just your words and that umbrella, pretty badass.” He continues with a nod.

“Thank you Magnus. At least one of you has good sense.” Lup turns away, satisfied.

“Yeah, just not good fashion sense.” Taako mumbles as they continue on.

“I’m going to be the bigger person and pretend I didn’t hear that.”

“Sooooo Magnus,” Taako turns to look at him with that subtle change of subject and realises that he is... very close. He can see the individual lashes around his eyes, eyes that are looking at him inquisitively. He swallows thickly and barrels on, “You been in this building before?” Keep it casual.

Magnus scratches his face idly as he replies, “Nah, I’m usually on the other side of campus in the Arts section. My main elective is woodwork.” 

An art student, huh? And woodwork, that’s not a very popular subject. Too much heavy lifting for most people’s liking. Most people being himself.

Lup spins around, hands casually in her pockets, but continues to walk backward.

“So, does it?” She inquires with an innocent upturn to her voice.

Oh no.

“Does what?” Magnus turns his head to inquire, stepping right into her trap because doesn’t know any better, bless. That’ll soon be fixed.

Lup leers, “Your wood work?” 

Taako stifles his snickers but a bark of laughter escapes Magnus. 

  


»»-------------¤-------------««

  


They walk into the labs still laughing and Lup motions for everyone to take a seat on the stools. Magnus casts a curious stare around the lab, the conical flasks decorating the shelves, glinting in the sunlight.

“You seem like a trustworthy guy, and Taako likes you so that’s a big plus in your favour.” Magnus peeks at Taako when she says this. He looks away slightly uncomfortable and Lup pins Magnus with a stare, “Do _not_ make me regret placing my trust in you.”

There’s a taut silence for a moment where Magnus stares back at her unfased. “I don’t know you… at all really. But, you’re Taako’s sister so,” He shrugs, smiling a bit helplessly ”I got your back.”

Taako finds a part of himself very light at both of them trusting each other on his word.

“Great!” Lup says while clapping her hands together. A glint appears in her eyes as she continues, “Now for the good stuff.”

“Taako knows this but I… hmm how will I put this… I dabble with some particular things, that may be slightly… illegal to dabble in?” Magnus eyebrow raises.

“Drugs?”

“No not quite…” She laces her fingers together under her chin which hides her mouth, “Fireworks.”

He looks quite confused at this admission, “That’s not illegal really, sure I’ve set off some fireworks on occasion...”

Lup’s hands unlink as she waves away that thought, “No, no, no, no. I don’t set them off, I _make_ them.”

And the penny drops.

Magnus facepalms his hand, “We’re in a chemistry lab, of course. I’m an idiot.”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it, it’s not exactly the purpose of these labs.” She straightens up and continues proudly, “I just made it their purpose!”

“How do you get away with it?” He doesn’t look very phased at her admission of illegal creation of fireworks. He’s a good one, Taako nods to himself.

“A good reputation and I am very careful.” Taako snorts. “At least in this respect.” She pauses, “And Barry helps out with hiding stuff.”

“So here’s the dealio,I have stuff I ordered to the school, yes, I love tempting fate, and I would feel ultimately more comfortable transporting it in the least amount of time and trips. So,” She places her palms flat on the table, “Are you guys on board?”

“Yeah sure fuck it! Sounds exciting!”

“That’s the spirit!” Lup replies happily. Both Magnus and Lup turn in unison to stare at Taako expectantly.

“Okay, side note, that staring in unison thing? Creepy as hell, never do that again.” He’s smiling despite himself, the two others smiling cheerfully back, “And me? Carrying heavy boxes? No can do, These arms were not made for lifting.” 

Lup looks unsurprised at his refusal and just says, “Blackmail.”

Takko’s eyes spin to hers, “You got nothing.”

Magnus eyebrows are through the roof at this exchange.

Lup’s eyes slyly glide over to Magnus and back, one eyebrow raises as she makes meaningful eye contact with Taako. He can hear the ‘Oh, really’ in Lup’s voice in his head.

“... You got something. FINE!” He throws his arms up in faux defeat, “I’m in, I guess.” 

Magnus sits bemused at their minimal conversation.

“No time like the present, let’s gooooo.” Lup ushers them out of the chairs and the rooms quickly, “Gotta go before you guys change your mind!”

  


»»-------------¤-------------««

  


They walk over to the office area of the school, where all the mail gets delivered. Around winding corridors that students don’t often visit, Taako swears they walked passed that corner two minutes before…

They pass what seems like the same corner for the fifth time and seem to reach an opening with a secretary on duty to deal with the students. Lup motions her head to the boxes that lie in wait at the main door outside and is pulled into conversation with the secretary. Magnus and Taako start to walk over to the boxes.

“Hey, wait there a second.” Magnus says and Taako stops, curious. Magnus bends down to pick up one of the boxes, and Taako takes this time to admire his arm muscles as he lifts it up effortlessly. His eyes glaze over slightly. 

He wouldn’t mind being lifted up by those arms…

His vision slides back to Magnus’ face which is wearing a smug expression despite its red hue. Looks like he noticed Taako’s appreciation. Taako smiles back as confident as he can muster which, Taako notes as Magnus walks over to him, is a fucking lot.

“Here you go,” He places the box in Taako’s arms, hands brushing his. Hoo boy those muscles are not just for show; these boxes are _heavy_. 

“You didn’t want to do this originally; you were kind of coerced? So I thought I’d help you a bit.” The red on his face fades as he explains. “The initial lifting is usually the hardest part. Once it’s settled it’s easier going.” 

… Taako loves this dude.

He turns soft eyes on Magnus, “Thanks.” 

Lup in the background says bye to the secretary and her head pops around the corner.

“Are we good to go? Great!” She runs over to heave up one of the boxes in a flash, leaving the last two to Magnus who picks them up. “Let’s go boys!”

“Aye aye boss” Magnus salutes her, two boxes in one arm.

“Lead the way Lulu!” She grins and skips out of the room.

  


»»-------------¤-------------««

  


Down the hall Taako hears a humming noise.

Magnus is humming the Mission Impossible tune. Taako can’t help but laugh when he realises this.

“Dude, are you trying to jinx us? Mission Impossible?” 

Magnus looks at him daringly, “What, not up for the challenge?”

“No, this is perfect, stealth mission!” Lup adds in, “Let’s get low.”

Well, nothing for it. Now his reputation is on the line.

Taako slides up against the wall and down the hallway, Magnus laughs and joins him. Soon the three of them are slowing gliding down the hall, the theme song slowing growing louder the closer they get.

“Hey, what are you guys doing with those boxes?!” A voice rings out from behind them.

They all freeze for a second. “Shit, we’ve been found.” Lup whispers to herself.

Taako can see Magnus take in a deep breathe before bellowing, “SCATTER!” 

Magnus grabs his hand and Taako jumps instinctively. Magnus grins wildly at him and sprints, Taako, now trailing behind him, somehow manages to hold onto the box with one arm.

Adrenaline pumping, he can feel an grin grow unrestrained up his face. The doors whip past and very soon they are both inside the lab, safe once more. He is breathing heavily now, Magnus not so much, that jerk, Taako thinks fondly. They both slide down the back of the closed door, boxes still clutched in their arms. 

They make eye contact and can’t help but let out a breathless laugh. Time seems to take on a slow viscous quality as Taako opens his eyes that had closed while he was laughing. 

He sees that Magnus is actually quite close to him. They must have leaned towards each other when they were laughing. Taalo looks through his eyelashes at him, breath soft on his face. Magnus gazes back warmly before leaning even closer. 

Taako’s eyes are fluttering shut when he sees the box start to slide off the one Magnus was tightly gripping on.

His hand flies out super fast and slams into it, stopping its descent. They both startle from the sudden noise, breaking the tension. Taako blanches, there could be dangerous chemicals in that box. He glances back at his box, he had totally forgotten about it’s weight in his arms.

“We should… put that away before we find out what’s in it.” Magnus pales as he realises the potential danger too. “... Good idea.” 

Both him and Taako place their boxes on opposite tables out of the way. He turns to see Magnus rubbing his hand over his reddened neck. Should he say something? Hey, wanna try take two?

The decision is taken out of his hands when a loud THUMP announces the arrival of player three, once again. Lup had just kicked the door.

Taako rushes over to open the door before she attempts to open the door that way again. Which she will try. 

“We made it! Those fuckers can’t catch us!” She exclaims victoriously, “Thanks bro.” She adds as an afterthought.

She sees the boxes on the table, “Awesome, you guys still have the boxes. Thanks for joining me on this quest! Much appreciated! I really didn’t want these confiscated.”

“No problem!” Magnus says full of enthusiasm, “That was pretty fun!”

“Yeah, just like, less blackmail next time please and thank you.” 

“Wouldn’t have to blackmail you if you just agreed to help your dear sister.” She bats her eyelashes at him comically. He chuckles in response.

“Yeah, yeah, it worked out in the end. It was pretty fun.” He looked over to Magnus at that.

“Totally up for doing it again.” Magnus adds, smiling at Taako. 

Taako grins back. There’s definitely going to be a take two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a few months. Final year of college is _crazy_. My "Christmas" exams are in a week and I'm procrastinating by typing this! 
> 
> Lup's kind of taken over a bit... am I sorry? Nope. I love her.
> 
> Thinking of John Mulaney with the scatter moment. Have you seen that skit? That dude's hilarious.
> 
> Shout out to LuckynumberBlack who guessed that Lup's kingdom was the science lab, you got it!
> 
> Btw I have a tumblr which has the same username as my ao3, [Setyourlazerstopew](setyourlazerstopew.tumblr.com), and I also have a TAZ sideblog, [abraka-fuck-this](abraka-fuck-this.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this!! Please let me know what you think I love hearing from all of you! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I wrote another thing, wow.  
> I guess I have a new hobby now. Thanks for reading. :))
> 
> Inspired by the tumblr prompt:
> 
> [You’re a rebel by accident cause you get really animated when you talk and hit people in the face leading to fights. Now you just roll with it. I know the truth though.](http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/109308642514/good-kidtroublemaker-aus)


End file.
